No escape
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: Oneshot, apocalyptic AU. They didn't have much time left, they both knew that there was no escaping. Wally held out his hand "May I have this dance?"


**This is my first Young Justice fanfic, so hopefully it's good. Just as a warning this is sort of angsty and it contains slash, DickXWally to be specific. And I will not be continuing this, it's a oneshot.**

 **I do not own young justice.**

"May I have this dance?" Wally bowed slightly and held out his hand. He stubbornly ignored the fact that he was covered in dirt and blood. There was an infected slash along his back that refused to heal, despite his normally inhuman healing abilities. His ankle throbbed and he suspected the bone hadn't been set properly. His skin was littered with bruises and cuts.

Dick wasn't much better. His left arm was in a makeshift sling and he too was covered in cuts and bruises. He also had a particularly nasty cut on his temple that had recently been bandaged.

Their clothes were filthy and smelt awful. They had both lost weight and bordered unhealthily thin. Their skin was littered with scars, some years old, others fresher. Wally had a particularly nasty scar that ran from above his right eyebrow down to his left cheek.

Dick's wide sky blue eyes, eyes that Wally had fallen in love with, met his green. A small smile made its way onto Dick's lips. It was rare that either of them smiled these days. After all, how can you smile when the world is dying and most of the people you know are already gone?

Wally had once thought the league of justice was invincible. Boy, had he been wrong.

They broke Hawkwoman's wings beyond repair before shooting her in the heart. Hawkman had gotten a bullet to the brain when he tried to avenge her.

They trapped Martian Man Hunter with fire before burning him alive. His screams still haunted Wally.

They weaponized kryptonite and used it to end Superman.

Captain Marvel was strangled.

Wonder Woman died protecting her homeland, Themyscira.

Wally had lost track of how many heroes they'd lost. But the number of heroes lost was nothing compared to the number of civilians who had perished.

The team had suffered loss as well. Conner, M'gann, Artemis, just to name a few.

And now it was their turn.

Dick and Wally had gotten separated from the group of remaining heroes a month ago. He was honestly surprised they'd managed to survive this long by themselves.

They'd fallen for a trap. They thought that they'd been racing in to save civilians. Only the place was civilian-less and impossible to escape from. They were locked in a concrete room with no way to get out. Wally's super speed wouldn't work in such a small place, even if he did have the energy to use it. Dick had lost or used up all of his gear months ago. There was a small digital timer in the wall. Wally didn't want to know what would happen if, when, it reached zero.

But he couldn't focus on that, couldn't focus on his and Dick's inevitable demise. He had to focus on Dick, had to focus on the person he'd given his heart to.

Dick pulled himself off of the ground and slowly approached Wally. When he was in arms reach Wally gently placed his hands on Dick's hips. Dick reached up and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. Their foreheads touched as Wally gazed into Dick's sky blue eyes.

They were to tired and sore to do much else but sway, but knowing that they weren't alone soothed both of their nerves. It may have been selfish but both of them were glad that they wouldn't have to die alone. Neither of them could survive without the other.

Dick buried his face into Wally's neck, breathing in his boyfriends smell. He wanted to memorize every little detail he could about him while he had the chance.

Wally began to softly hum into Dick's ear. It was Dick's favourite song, the song that had been playing when he and Wally had first kissed. It had been before the world had gone to hell. Dick had invited Wally to a disco at Gotham Academy. They'd danced for a while before Dick had pulled Wally into an empty classroom and confessed how he felt about the green eyed ginger.

Dick's grip on Wally tightened. It wasn't fair, why did it have to end like this. Dick felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes but he forced them back. He knew that there was no way for them to escape, Wally knew it to. Crying wouldn't help anything, he had to enjoy the time he still had left with Wally.

So Dick shoved away all of his darker thoughts and focused solely on his boyfriend. The way his green eyes still shone, even after all they'd been through. The way his red hair was dirty but still managed to remind him of the sun.

From Wally's intense gaze, he seemed to be memorizing Dick's face as well. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. They both knew that the other loved them, besides; Dick had no words that would fit how he felt right now.

Now that Wally had stopped humming the silent ticking off the clock was the only noise that filled the otherwise silent room. Dick's eyes widened when he caught sight of the clock on the wall. They had less time left then he thought.

10...9...8...7

His thoughts drifted to the people he'd already lost. His friends, his family, his colleagues. He'd get to see them all again.

6...

5...

4...

3...

He reached up and softly caught Wally's lips with his own. They didn't have much time for anything passionate or wild. Instead this kiss was soft and gentle. It was a goodbye kiss, an I'll see you on the other side kiss, but most importantly, an I love you so much kiss.

2...

1...


End file.
